Hollowed
by Dinah-Dagger
Summary: Prequel continuation of my other story Swallowed.Where Manga left off, Rukia's last chance of survival is to awaken her inner hollow. Now see what happens as she learns to tame her inner beast with the help of Ichigo. IchiRuki. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chpater 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Tite does. But I did come up with the Idea for a hollow-Rukia all on my own, this is a prequel and continuation of my other story Swallowed. **

'Rukia' thought Ichigo as he dodged another attack issued by Grimmjow.

He glanced at Inoue and Nell who were safe for the moment and then brought his attention back to his opponent.

'Don't die'

o.-

In the darkened hall in Hueco Mundo, two bodies lie in pools of fresh thick blood.

The smaller of the two, a young looking shinigami girl clad in her blood soaked shinigami robes, was face down on the floor clutching her broken pure white sword.

The young shinigami clutched the hilt of her broken sword tightly as she started to rise from her fallen position staining the pure sword in her hand with dark blood seeping down her arm.

Had there been any observers they would have noticed that there was a major difference between the girl who fell and the girl who was now rising from the puddle of sticky dark fluid, seemingly immune to the number of injuries that the marred the shinigami's body.

She had a mask on.

Her pure white mask, that rivaled her weapon, with swirling black vine-like designs twirling through it, outlining the electric purple irises that shined through the hollow mask.

"foolish shinigami… letting yourself be injured to the brink of death by this disgusting thing" The masked being said as she kicked the dead Espada's body at her feet. Her wicked voice rang out through the large empty room and she smirked to herself.

Still gripping the broken pure white sword dripping with her own blood, the hollow girl started walking down the hall.

O.o

'Am I dead' Rukia thought as she peeked opened her eyes to see nothing but white.

Upon further inspection she noticed that it was snow. Standing up from her position on the ground Rukia looked around and immediately recognized the ice palace where she met her zanpakuto.

"Sode No Shirayuki" she said clearly.

Instantly a figure of a woman materialized before her. Her long bluish white hair and pale frosty skin stood out against the black dress that clung her curvy form.

"You called?" She asked in her ethereal voice staring at Rukia with her pure black eyes that were outlined by clear crystals.

"What's going on? Why am I here with you? Are you going to teach me another dance?" Rukia asked somewhat hopefully.

Sode No Shirayuki started giggling softly but the sound rang off the ice walls like bells.

"You were fatally injured in battle, so the other one has taken control" She said softly gliding toward Rukia with unbelievable grace.

"What other?" Rukia asked confusion evident on her face.

"Close your eyes and see" Sode no Shirayuki said softly into her ear.

Rukia did as she was instructed and her vision was filled with the moving hall of Aizen's lair in Hueco Mundo.

Opening her eyes Rukia stared at Sode no Shirayuki with Confusion.

"What happened? Who is in my body?" Rukia demanded as she remembered her brutal battle with the espada who had eaten Kaien's soul. His weapon had impaled her; it was a wonder that she wasn't dead.

"When you nearly died you gave up control and you soul allowed your hollow to awaken, thus she has taken control of your body" she replied delicately. Her explanation caused Rukia's eyes to wide in horror.

She was just like Kaien.

"No dear your situation differs greatly" Sode no Shirayuki replied gently.

"As a desperate action of survival your soul has taken drastic measures" she continued.

"How do I get control of my body back?" Rukia demanded.

"You must defeat her" Her Zanpakuto said quietly.

"Then I will" Rukia said in a determined whisper.

0.0

"hmm interesting" whispered the masked woman as she watched the end of the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow from her perch on a cliff a healthy distance away from the ending battle.

Purple Eyes followed Ichigo's every move as he delivered his finishing move on Grimmjow, taking the panther hollow by surprise and taking him out.

Ichigo slumped down momentarily and used his sword to brace himself.

"hmm he looks like fun" She said to herself standing up so she get a closer look at him.

She then noticed a brown haired girl running toward her new interest holding a small child in her arms.

"How irritating" the hollow muttered watching the girl make her way to the kneeling orange haired man.

"She looks annoying enough, she can be my first victim," the hollow said wickedly as her lips curved into a sinful grin and made her way toward her prey.

-.-

Ichigo tightly gripped his sword as he tried to concentrate on finding Rukia's spiritual pressure. He felt fear eat away at him as he failed to locate her.

"Kurosaki-kun! Here let me heal your injuries!" Orihime screamed as she ran toward him.

"I have to go get Rukia, come on" he said struggling to stand up.

"Kurosaki-kun please, let me heal you" she pleaded.

"Yeah Ithigo leth her heal you!" Nell screamed.

"No I have to get Rukia, I cant feel her spirit pressure anymore, we haven't got much time" Ichigo said roughly.

"Whaths thath!" Nell screamed pointing to a figure standing in the same spot where Orihime and Nell had just ran from.

"Not another one" Ichigo growled as he got into stance. He inspected his new opponent.

'female, strange hollow mask, bloody shinigami robes, broken white sword….BROKEN WHITE SWORD?' he thought as his eyes widened with recognition.

"RUKIA!" he screamed running toward the still figure.

As he ran close to her he was surprised to see her jump over him and toward Orihime and Nell.

o.0

"NO NOT ORIHIME" Rukia screamed out for her friend as her eyes snapped open. Her scream echoed off the icy walls and mocked her.

"I wont let you!" she growled.

"What are you gunna do about it shinigami?" A manic echo of her own voice said behind her.

Rukia turned and inspected her hollow form. Her hollow was clad in a tight black dress that flowed out into an endless black curtain with a sheer white flowing sleeves. Her dress had an embroidered white version of the design that adorned her mask.

'I hate tight clothes' Rukia thought briefly causing her hollow to laugh evilly.

Her electric purple eyes surrounded by black differed from Ichigo's hollow but other than that she looked exactly like Rukia, save for the demented smirk she adorned.

"face it shinigami, I am stronger now that I have been awakened, you wont get your control back" her hollow said through her smirk.

"we'll see" Rukia replied calmly in a low voice.

"Oh you will see, You'll see me kill that annoying girl with irritatingly large breasts and then you'll see me play with that strawberry boy when he's all mine" She said running her tongue over her sharp fangs.

"I wont let you have Ichigo, or hurt Orihime" Rukia replied harshly drawing her sword.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, I'm gunna have my way whether you like it or not" Her hollow said drawing her own sword against Rukia.

O.O

"Rukia-san" Orihime whispered as the small figure of her friend stalled in front of her breathing harshly, but still standing there… not doing anything.

"Whaths wrong with her?' Nell asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know" Orihime said reaching out to touch her friend.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ichigo screamed as he ran over to them.

He recognized her struggle and knew that Rukia must be on her way to gaining back control.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime whispered as she watched him stare intensely at Rukia's form.

"She's fighting, she's gunna make it, she's getting back her control" Ichigo whispered more to himself than anybody else as he scowled.

The three stood there silently waiting to see the outcome of Rukia's battle.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 3 reviews that I've received so far! Any review really encourages me to write faster (unless its really mean) so please review!**

Ichigo stared intensely at Rukia who still adorned her unique hollow mask and was now emitting small pants and noises of struggle.

'come on Rukia, fight' Ichigo thought feeling completely hopeless because for once he couldn't jump in and protect her or even see how the battle was turning out.

Suddenly he was enveloped in a warm tingly feeling he glanced over at Orihime to see her turned towards him with her palms reached out.

"I might as well heal you while we wait for Rukia-san" She said smiling. He said nothing and turned his attention back to the small struggling girl in front of him

Nell, who was now sitting on the floor, was also staring up at Rukia with childish curiosity engraved in her face.

"her mathk ith reawy prethy" Nell said suddenly still staring at Rukia.

"Yes its beautiful" Orihime said softly, sparing a glance toward her friend and trying to keep bitterness out of her voice.

-,-

"Doesn't it almost feel like we're dancing, shinigami?" the hollow sneered before laughing mockingly.

Rukia said nothing but went in for another attack that was immediately blocked by her hollow counterpart.

"tsk tsk tsk You're not gunna get your control back with an attitude like that" the purple eyed monster sneered.

Rukia ignored once more and gave her an icy glare.

"A look like that wont save your friends" the hollow said laughing at her.

"be quiet" Rukia said in a calm voice. Her brother always taught her to be calm in battle, giving off any emotion is an easy weakness.

"Quit tryin' to act like some noble or somethin', you're nothing but a waste and everyone will know BECAUSE ONCE I'M IN CONTROL, EVERYONE WILL FEAR ME! INCLUDING YOU!" her hollow screamed as she came towards Rukia at an alarming rate.

Rukia dodged the attack while her hollow destroyed a wall of ice.

"Now look at what you've gone and done, Sode no Shirayuki won't be too pleased to see what you've done to her palace… just stand there and admit defeat it'll save us so much time" she said through wicked lips before lunging at Rukia again.

Rukia prepared herself and saw an opening, waiting for the precise moment she lunged her sword and reached out her hand to grip the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"You bitch" the hollow snarled as Rukia's sword pieced through her.

"This belongs to me" Rukia said firmly as she took the sword from her hollows hands.

"I'M EVERYTHING YOU'D WISH TO BE! I SHOULD BE IN CONTROL!" the hollow screamed dementedly.

"I'll never wish to be anything like you" Rukia muttered darkly.

0.o

Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed Rukia's form start to move. He waited to see what she was trying to do and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she started to scratch at her mask.

She managed to break it apart, taking deep gulps of breath.

Ichigo rushed to her side and held her when she collapsed. She was coughing and struggling for breath and Ichigo noticed the blood seeping from her chest and abdomen.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo shouted desperately as Rukia clutched her chest and coughed up blood.

"Right!" Orihime said snapping out of her daze. She knelt down and engulfed Rukia in her power.

As Rukia calmed down and fell into unconsciousness, Ichigo laid her down in his lap and waited for Orihime to finish her work.

"All better, I guess she's tired huh" Orihime said when she finished.

Ichigo picked Rukia up gently and started heading toward an exit.

"Come on Orihime lets get everyone else and get out of here" Ichigo said hugging Rukia closer to his body.

He felt a slight tugging at his pant leg and looked down to find Nell holding the pieces of Rukia's broken mask.

"Can I keep thethe?" Nell asked hopefully.

"uhh… sure I guess" Ichigo responded not knowing what else to say.

"Yay!" Nell exclaimed as they kept walking toward their friends.

o.o

Rukia felt warm.

She cracked open her eye to see Ichigo's determined scowling face staring straight ahead of him.

She felt a wave a relief wash over her when she realized that Ichigo was safe and remembered that she beat her hollow.

She wiggled a little bit but Ichigo kept a firm hold on her and didn't notice that she had awoken, she tried to speak but found that she was extremely parched and exhausted no less.

Rukia settled for staring up at the boy… no man that was currently holding her close to his warm body.

She remembered thinking to herself, before she had lost control to her hollow, that if she was to die she had to see him one last time, even if it was just to say goodbye.

Rukia felt her cheeks flush a little with embarrassment.

She could no longer deny that her feelings for the orange haired idiot had surpassed the strict boundaries that she herself had placed on their relationship.

She had not even wanted to allow herself friendship with him in the beginning, but as she found herself telling him, when she first appeared in Hueco Mundo with Renji by her side, that he was her nakama. Though she purposely omitted the fact that her feelings run deeper than the closest friendship, but she can't imagine herself telling him that.

Rukia was never truly accomplished at expressing her feelings properly.

After growing up in the harsh conditions that was the streets of Rukongai with Renji, who was far worse than she at expressing feelings, then being passed on to her emotionless adoptive brother who wore the same mask of condescending disdain everyday, one could hardly blame her.

'Besides, with girls like Orihime running around what could he possible see in me?' she thought to herself.

She felt no bitterness of jealousy toward her large breasted friend. It was just fact, in her mind, that Orihime was far more sexually appealing than she could ever hope to be.

No, she would not burden their friendship with her inappropriate feelings. She would just keep them to herself and secretly enjoy the warmth of being in his arms for as long as she can before he finds comfort in another girl and decides to hold them.

Yes, she would allow herself to be greedy for a little bit. And with that thought done Rukia closed her eyes and snuggled into the warmth that she would always recognize as Ichigo.

**I'm trying to keep the character's personalities as canon as possible so sorry for any OOCness**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
